The dump trucks used for mine operation and the like have much wider vehicle width (for example, about 9 m) and much higher vehicle height (for example, about 7 m) than general trucks or buses. Then, since the driver's cab is provided on the left side of the upper deck of the front part of the vehicle, the driver may have difficulty in seeing the right direction.
Therefore, in the dump truck, a plurality of cameras are installed on the peripheral of the vehicle in order to monitor the periphery of the vehicle, and the periphery monitoring is made based on the images obtained by these cameras. Further, a plurality of radars are installed on the peripheral of the vehicle and the detection of the obstacle around the vehicle is made based on the data obtained by these radars (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).